


Silent gun cry

by Hakumade_otaku_des



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakumade_otaku_des/pseuds/Hakumade_otaku_des
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've made a promise to kiku that you will protect him forever , but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent gun cry

First of all I just want to warn you that this is sort of a sad story , do not expect a lovey-dovey ending since there is none . 

 

The noise of the stream was calm and peaceful.

You sat Down, took off your slippers and dipped you feet into the running stream of water  
'come on! Kiku! The water is amazing!!'   
You shouted to your friend , Honda kiku , the scaredy cat  
'th... The water is quite deep __-san! I...I really don't think it is safe!'  
He squeaked as he held onto one of the trees nearby  
'aw! Come on! YOLO dude!! YOLO!!'  
You shouted , waving your hands cheerfully  
'I... I do not know what yolo means...'  
He replied

 

You groaned

'just get over here!!'  
You shouted(ordered) him to come over  
He carefully let go of the tree and walked over to the river bank  
'it's fine , everything is going to be ok!'  
You assured kiku and smiled happily , he was shivering now , looking down at the running stream  
'the water isn't even that deep! Come on!! Pleaseeee~'  
You pleaded , your eyes sparkling  
'but... Ok... __-san you win'  
He doesn't seem very happy with it , but the moment he saw your sparkling eyes he just gave up and sat down beside you 

Kiku removed his slippers and dipped his feet into the water

'so? How is it? Not as scary as you thought right?'  
You gave him a big smile , he smiled politely back at you as an answer  
'oh hey! Look kiku! A fish!!'  
You shouted and pointed at the little fish that is swimming in the stream   
'hm?'  
Kiku bend down to look , but somehow he lost balance or the grass on the river bank was too slippery , whatever the reason is , he immediately callapsed and fell into the river bank

'kiku!!'  
You shouted as you tried to reach him with your hand  
'grab on to m...aaah!!'  
You shouted as you lost balance and fell into the river  
You beat the water frantically with your hand as your feet was struggling to find the ground , but you can't seem to reach it  
'help!! Help!!'  
You shouted , water entering your mouth everytime you talk  
'ki...ku'  
You tried to turn around and find your friend , but your hand suddenly stopped moving as you felt your body sank into the cool water . You blacked out

When you opened your eyes again you found yourself on your own bed .  
You stared at the ceiling for a while , recalling what happened to you   
   
When you remembered , you sat up and looked around , and calmed down after you saw kiku sleeping on the mattress beside yours

'kiku...'  
Tears started swelling up in your eyes , you wiped them away with you shirt sleeve  
He started moving , and his eyes open   
'kiku!!'  
You screeched and went over to him  
'a...are you okay?? I'm so sorry! It was all my fault!!'  
Kiku seemed puzzled , and then he smiled at you  
'if something like this ever happens again , i promise i will protect you __-san'  
He said , smiling softly  
'me too!! I'll defenitely protect you!! It's a promise!'  
You said , tears rolling down your cheeks . Kiku lifted his hand up and wiped it away

'it's a promise...'  
You whispered and held onto kiku's hand 

~15 years later~

you are now grown up , but you and kiku are still the best of friends and decided to join the police together 

You steadied the pistol(writer's note : i have no idea what type of gun the police uses  , so i'll just go with pistol for now)  in your hands and leaned you back against the wall 

You and kiku are after a criminal , after chasing him for a while , he ran into this old and broken warehouse 

You nodded at kiku who is leaning his back at the other side of the door

You both swung your body out and enter the building , gun in hand

You were surprised to find nothing in there , no broken down machines , drugs , old boxes , a bunch of criminal , the guy you were chasing  but you found nothing . Just a big empty space filled with dust on the floor

You and kiku looked around for the criminal , still not letting your guards down  
You lowered your gun

'i think he escaped , kiku'  
You sighed   
'__-san!!' kiku shouted and threw himself infront of you , the deafening sound of gunshot filled your ears and you realised What had just happened  , the criminal was hiding somewhere on the roof and planned to shoot you , but kiku had sacrificed himself and protected you

Kiku fell on the ground , there was hole in his chest where the bullet went throught , blood was leaking out of it , you gasp in terror and crouched down beside him

'y...you idiot!! Why did you do that!! '  
You were crying for the first time in 15 years , you took hold of kiku's hand and squeezed it so hard   
'don't you dare leave me alone!! You hear me?? Don't you dare!!'  
You shouted and cried at the same time   
'__-san... '  
Kiku tried to say something  
'kiku!!'  
You called his name  
'I'm... Not sorry , I... Get to protect the person I love'  
Kiku tried to speak as his eyelids dropped slowly  
'no!! No!! Don't leave me!! No!!'  
You cried out like an idiot and shook his hand violently  
His eyelids dropped and he was gone.

'no... no...'  
You sobbed   
You got up and fired blindly at the roof out of anger , glass shattered all around you and you were covered in blood  
'I'm gonna kill you!!!'  
You shouted at the blur figure of the criminal on the roof  
The bullet ran out , you cursed and threw the gun up with all your might , it did not hit the glass roof and fell on your head , it was very heavy and there was blood coming out of your head , you winced a little , but you bend down and picked up a rock , and threw it up at the roof

'come out!! You stupid criminal!! It's not over!!'  
You shouted and threw the rock blindly at him , but you missed and the rock feel down on you again   
you cried and bit your lower lip until it started bleeding

The siren sounded outside and the backups arrived , they came in and started putting kiku's body onto a stretcher

'no!!!! Don't take kiku away !!'  
You cried and tried to throw the rock at the doctor , but then you felt dizzy and passed out

You opened your eyes and found that you were in a hospital , your brother , Alfred was sitting by your bed side

'hey! __ dude!! You're awake!! How do you feel??'  
He exclaimed

'al... Give me a gun'  
You turned to him and said blankly , your voice sounded hollow and scary  
'eh? What for?'  
He asked , looking puzzled  
'give me a gun'  
You repeated  
'but I don't have one...'  
He said  
'go get me one'  
You demanded softly  
'wha?'  
'go get me a damn gun!!!!'  
You exploded and ran out of the room , wires that was attached to your arm fell of , pulling a hole in your arm , it started bleeding but you didn't care , you just ran and ran and ran , whenever you meet someone in your way , you just shouted 'give me a gun!!!' and they would ignore you , thinking you're probably mentally-ill 

You ran out of the hospital and ran blindly out into the road , luckily nothing hit you and you were causing a big traffic jam , people started beeping at you

'give me a gun and I'll go!!!'  
you shouted to them , but they just keep beeping . You thought you would never get a gun so you ran to the beach nearby , where you met your colleague , feliciano he waved at you and you ran to him wildly

'oh hey!__!! You're out of hospital already'  
He said cheerfully  
'feli , I want your gun'  
You said  
'eh? Why is that? __'  
He questioned  
'I... Saw the criminal nearby and I need the gun to shoot him'  
You quickly lied  
'oh , ok then '  
he handed you the gun   
You took the gun and point it at your temple

'thanks feli , I owe you one'  
You said and trigger the gun , you watched as feli stared at you in horror , your vision started to blur and within seconds you saw nothing but darkness

I deserved this.  
I lost my promise.  
I  left you behind.

I can't live without you.

I love you.

~~~~~~~~~~

Writer:

Sob...sob I wanted to wright something sad today and I think I succeeded  
The truth is that I have such a huge crush on Arthur , but I couldn't think of a plot Arthur-involved so I chose kiku , my second fav hetalia instead XP


End file.
